Harry Poter y El Misterio Nocturno
by Luffy15
Summary: otro misterio a arrivado a hogwarts,,, y con el torneo de los tres magos acercandose podra harry resolverlo y ganar el torneo?


"**Harry Potter y El Misterio Nocturno"**

**Desclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes mencionado abajo es mió. Todos pertenecen a… la persona que los invento de la cual se me olvido el nombre -U.

Bueno pues esta historia la escribimos entre yo y otro amigo después de una pelea con una amiga que escribió yaoi sobre esta serie de novelas y películas, es algo así como una venganza contra ella… aunque estamos seguros que ni le va a importar… pero nos hará sentir mejor a nosotros.

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

(Notas de los Autores)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era el inicio del inicio del cuarto año en la academia de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el tren en rumbo a la escuela. Ya era de noche por lo que los tres decidieron dormirse.

Una vez dormidos uno de los tres se levanto de su asiento, saco una pequeña lámpara de su bolsa junto con un pequeño libro naranja. Harry se puso a leer ese libro mientras sus amigos dormían. Después de unos momentos se quedo totalmente sumergido en el libro y comenzó a decir frases al azar que leía del libro.

-¡vamos, ven aquí te va a gustar!- decía Harry, casi susurrando pero no lo suficiente- mente bajo ya que Hermione comenzó a mover un poco al escuchar algunos ruidos.

- ¿seguro que esto esta bien, Kenichi-kun?- decía Harry un poco mas sumergido en el pequeño libro y empezando a cambiar de voces para acentuar la lectura, ya que esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de voz que semejaba al de una mujer.

-si, tu no te preocupes, pruébalo se que te gustara, a mi me gusta.- de nuevo con la voz de hombre.

-¿Qué estas leyendo Harry?- dijo la voz de Hermione, la cual ya se había despertado y había escuchado los últimos dos diálogos.

- ehh… emm… yo… esto… veras...- tartamudeo Harry tratando en vano de esconder el pequeño libro naranja después de haber saltado a sus pies por haberse asustado ya que estaba muy adentrado en su lectura.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Harry?, ¿Por qué estas sudando?, ¿Qué es ese bulto que tienes en el pantalón?, ¿Por qué no me contestas?, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- y así continua ron las preguntas, la pequeña maga preguntaba todo y no daba ni tiempo de responder, así que Harry hizo lo único que cualquier hombre haría para escapar tantas preguntas, se lavanto y salio de su cabina corriendo en dirección del baño.

_-eso me deberá de salvar… por el momento al menos-_ Harry, en su apuro por escapar de la pequeña bruja, y digo bruja en el buen sentido de la palabra (si, claro…), y tener un tiempo a solas con su querido libro, no noto que dicho libro se había resbalado de sus bolsa y había caído a los pies de la mencionada bruja, la cual levanto el libro, leyó la portada, se sonrojo, y luego grito.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A LEER UNA NOVELA PORNO EN MI PRESENCIA?!- con esto dicho dejo caer dicha novela al suelo, la pisó, y salió para una cacería de pervertidos. Pues verán amigos míos el titulo de la novela era "Come Come Paradise vol. 136" (por favor referirse a Kakashi Hatake, fan no. 1 de la serie, o a Jiraya-sama, autor de la novela, para mas información sobre estos libros. Ambos de la serie de Naruto).

Este iba a ser un año divertido para estudiar en el instituto de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts – ¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE, TE MATO!- ¡OH si! Un gran año va a ser.

**Capitulo 1:**

"**Un Nuevo Misterio En Hogwarts"**

Harry continuó corriendo de vagón en vagón arrastrando su capa de invisibilidad, la cual usaría en cualquier momento. Siguió corriendo un poco más, hasta llegar a un compartimiento vacío.

-¡En éste!-Dijo Harry con un poco exhausto, y entró al pequeño camarote tapándose con su capa de invisibilidad. Deslizó la puerta pero vio que no cerraba por completo, y mejor corrió a esconderse sobre la rendija del equipaje.

Tras un rato de estar inmóvil y viendo hacia la puerta, escuchó pasos retumbar, y vio como Hermione chocaba con Pansy Parkinson que venia en dirección contraria a ella.

-¡Tenias que ser tu! ¿Qué no ves por dónde andas?- dijo Pansy enfadada por lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto termino de decir esa frase, llego su amiga Blaise Zabini, la cual entro a la discusión apoyando a su amiga.

-¡Que asco! ¡Tocada por una Sangre sucia!- dijo Zabini.

Hermione solo las miro con furia mientras ellas reían y entraban al compartimiento donde Harry se escondía.

-Eso bastara para alejar a esa Sangre sucia- dijo Blaise mientras reía.

-Ya le tiene Malfoy algo preparado- contestó Pansy.

Y así continúo la plática, hablaron de sus vacaciones, de chismes escolares, de chicos y otras cosas de mujer. Harry ya estaba muy aburrido, y se alegró de ver que ya casi llegaban al colegio. Pero su alegría se vio interrumpida por una sensación de misterio e intriga.

-Entonces… ¿Ya escuchaste el rumor?- pregunto Blaise a su compañera.

-¡Claro que si! Soy una chica ¿recuerdas?- contestó ella.

-Si lo se… lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa- Dijo Blaise.

-Yo también… pero debemos esperar y guardar silencio- le contestó Pansy en un tono mas bajo, como si alguien escuchara tras la puerta deslizable del camarote.

El expreso de Hogwarts comenzó a disminuir la velocidad y las chicas se levantaron y se fueron al camarote que antes estaban ocupando junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin.

-¡Vamos se que estas ahí arriba!- dijo Hermione desde el marco de la puerta.

Harry se quitó la capa y bajó de la rendija.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?- dijo Harry con un tono de miedo.

-¡Vamos!, todos los años haces lo mismo, te escondes en un compartimiento de Slytherin a escuchar conversaciones ajenas- le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa un poco tétrica dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Por favor! No me hagas daño, ¡Yo no quería! ¡Se la robe a Dudley y quería ver porque la leía!- contesto Harry casi suplicándole.

-Haha…vamos, no te haré nada y tampoco lo contaré a nadie, pero debemos apresurarnos porque se llenan los pasillos del Expreso y no podremos avanzar- le dijo su amiga.

Y así comenzaron a avanzar a través del largo tren, algo lentos por la cantidad de gente que ahí había. Mientras avanzaban, Harry reconoció el rostro de una chica, no cualquier chica. Era Cho. Harry se había enamorado de Cho Chang, y no se atrevía a hablarle. Hasta ese momento.

-Ho…Hola Cho- dijo Harry con timidez.

-¡Hola Harry!- le contesto la muchacha.

Y se quedaron un instante en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Ese instante le pareció muy vergonzoso a Harry, el cual solo deseaba salir corriendo de ahí.

-Bueno nos vemos-

-Adiós- le dijo la chica. Harry continúo la marcha con su amiga hasta llegar a su camarote y comenzaron a recoger su equipaje.

Después de recoger su equipaje y dejarlo en la entrada de Hogwarts donde estaba seguro que se encargarían de llevarlo al dormitorio de hombres de Gryffindor, Harry se dirigió al gran comedor donde tomó asiento del lado izquierdo de Ron y enfrente de el estaba Hermione. Enseguida de ellos estaban algunos de grados superiores que Harry no conocía bien. De pronto se escuchó la voz del director, y de ahí en adelante todo siguió como de costumbre, con la excepción de la presentación del torneo de los tres magos y las escuelas invitadas.

Eran las doce de la noche y todos se encontraban dormidos, pero Harry no tenia sueño por lo que decidió entretenerse con el mapa del merodeador.

- a ver… ¿que tenemos por aquí?- se preguntó a si mismo – hmm, no se ve mucho movimiento hoy… espera un momento- en ese momento notó un nombre conocido rondando en el ala este del tercer piso –Hermione… que estará haciendo?- poco a poco una sonrisa algo pervertida hizo su camino a la cara de Harry.

Harry tomó rápidamente su capa de invisibilidad, se cubrió con ella y abrió su mapa debajo de ella. Salió rápidamente del dormitorio y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, una vez ahí se encaminó hacia el ala este del tercer piso, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

Unos momentos antes en el dormitorio de las chicas de Gryffindor. Hermione yacía acostada en su cama, despierta, esperando el momento justo para ir a la pequeña "reunión" de la que sus amigas le habían estado hablando. Ella no sabia todos lo detalles, pero por lo que le habían dicho era una de las mejores cosas que había en Hogwarts y además no podían ir chicos.

El momento llegó y le muchacha salió de su cama. Lo primero que notó fue que todas las chicas de cuarto año y superior, no se encontraban en su cama. Caminando despacio y cuidado no hacer ningún ruido, bajo a la sala común y se dirigió a su destino.

Al llegar al ala este del tercer piso, lo primero que busco fue la armadura medieval con el símbolo "G". Cuando la encontró, tocó el símbolo con su varita y dijo algo en voz baja. El símbolo se iluminó de un color rosa y luego la estatua se movió de lugar dejando ver una puerta que se encontraba detrás de esta.

Harry estaba en un predicamento, el mapa del merodeador era un artículo infalible, pero en el momento en el que llego al ala este y doblo la esquina para llegar al lugar donde Hermione se había detenido, ella ya no estaba en ese lugar y todo lo que el mapa indicaba era el nombre de la chica fuera del mapa.

Resignándose a su destino de o poder averiguar, por el momento, que era lo que había pasado, decidió regresar a su habitación para dormir un poco.

-lo investigaré por la mañana con la ayuda de los muchachos- se dijo a si mismo Harry, ya estando en su cama. Después de un momento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto un poco más temprano que de costumbre ya que quería interceptar a su amiga Hermione en el comedor para desayunar. Obviamente que no solo quería desayunar, sino interrogarla.

Harry llego al comedor, y había poca gente así que pudo encontrar con rapidez a su amiga.

-¡Hola Hermione!- saludó Harry.

-Ho… ¡Hola!- dijo la chica muy sorprendida de ver a su amigo a esa hora en el comedor.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- le pregunto el chico con turbias intenciones.

-Pues… bien, dormí… muy bien. Si. Eso. ¡Dormí muy bien!- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Pues eres mi amiga, y me interesa saber si te sientes bien, o mal. Además, tu sabes que los amigos se lo cuentan todo, y somos amigos ¿No?- dijo el Harry con una sonrisa, que de haber sido un poco mas maléfica, hubiese parecido un maniaco sexual.

-Pues…claro- dijo Hermione.

La chica parecía tener la vaga idea de que Harry la había estado siguiendo, y con la habilidad de un zorro, formuló una pregunta para el chico.

-¿Y tú? Cuéntame amigo, ¿Qué hiciste anoche?, los amigos nos contamos todo ¿No?- mientras sonreía.

-¡Oh Dios, es una hija de…- dijo Harry susurrando y sin mover un músculo de la cara.

-¿Qué dices? No te escuche, lo siento- dijo la lista muchacha.

Harry bajo la mirada a sus salchichas con tocino pensando una buena respuesta. Finalmente la tuvo.

-¿No has notado, que los elfos domésticos de la cocina se han vuelto mas holgazanes? ¡Antes secaban el exceso de grasa de las piezas de tocino! ¡Ahora mira, están nadando en grasa! ¡Que elfos más flojos!- dijo el chico, sin despegar la vista de su desayuno grasoso.

-Si, lo he notado. Pero, mi pregunta no fue esa. Lo sabes.- contestó.

-¡Pues yo también estuve descansando!- gritó paranoicamente Harry, llamando la atención de todas las personas en el comedor.

-¡Potter, silencio! ¿Ahora tampoco podré tomar el desayuno sin tener que escuchar tu molesta voz?- replico Severus Snape desde la mesa de los profesores.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo Harry, un poco avergonzado.

El profesor Snape lo miraba atentamente, como si observara un objeto que trataba de hechizar.

-Nos vemos Hermione, tengo que asistir a mis primeras clases y aún no me aprendo bien mi horario- dijo el chico mientras se retiraba.

-Bien, nos vemos- contestó su amiga.

Mientras caminaba al aula, Harry se puso a pensar que por poco lo arruina todo. Pero se le ocurrió una idea formidable. Si Hermione no le había contado como salió del colegio la noche anterior, había algo que si se lo diría. Un buen libro de la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Harry sonreía confiado mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase. Defensa Contra las artes Oscuras.

-Bien, ahora en la noche entrare en la biblioteca y tomaré el libro que necesito- se dijo a si mismo en voz baja, casi inaudible. Pero una duda enorme lo abordo al terminar la frase.

-¡¿Qué libro necesito?!- dijo mientras se paraba en seco en el pasillo y ponía su cara de preocupación.

Era cerca de medianoche, había sido un día cansado para Harry pero todavía le quedaba un lugar a donde debía ir. Harry se encontraba en su cama, y como cualquier otra noche, sacó su mapa del merodeador, lo abrió y dijo:

-¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!- y al terminar la frase apareció un mapa del castillo y la posición de todos sus habitantes en el pergamino aparentemente vacío.

Primero buscó el nombre de Hermione, el cual se encontraba en su cuarto. Por su posición inmóvil, Harry dedujo que se encontraba dormida. Después observo el área que rodeaba la biblioteca y vio que no había nadie ahí, y el conserje parecía estar en otro piso.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo el chico emocionado, guardó el mapa en su bolsillo y tomó su capa de invisibilidad para dirigirse a la biblioteca sin la mínima idea de qué libro buscar.

Después de luchar un poco con la puerta de la biblioteca, logró abrirla, y una vez dentro buscó la entrada a la sección prohibida.

Buscó durante un rato entre libros y pergaminos, pero ninguno le parecía el indicado.

-Magia Negra y sus utilidades, Rituales Malditos, Estructura de Hogwarts y descripción de sus cuartos, Icha Icha Paradise- Decía Harry mientras leía los títulos que encontraba.

-¡Un momento! ¿Estructura de qué?- Dijo el chico con el corazón acelerado y lleno de adrenalina. Se detuvo un momento para observar el rollo de pergaminos con ese título tan peculiar. Harry los tomó, pero seguía lleno de curiosidad así que siguió buscando algo que le interesara.

-Al fin y al cabo ya estoy aquí, debo aprovechar y llevar alguna lectura interesante- dijo en voz baja mientras revisaba su mapa del merodeador sólo para descubrir que se encontraba solo en ese piso.

-Convocaciones, Sellos Malditos, Artículos Prohibidos y su localización, Magia Sexual, Criaturas Infern…- Harry no acabo de citar el ultimo titulo al analizar lo que había leído antes. El chico regreso la vista al pequeño tomo con grabación plateada en su carátula, el cual tenia como titulo: "Magia Sexual".

Harry lo tomó sin pensar un instante más y comenzó a hojearlo. Lo guardó en su bolsillo derecho, y se retiró del lugar con una sonrisa enferma dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Travesura realizada!- dijo Harry mientras tocaba con su varita el mapa del merodeador y se metía en su cama para dormir un poco, después de guardar todo lo que encontró en la biblioteca.

Pasaron un par de días y Harry había desarrollado una rutina que se conformaba por el desayuno, clases, almuerzo, clases vespertinas, la cena y estar en la sala común de Gryffindor hasta entrada la noche para estudiar los pergaminos de Hogwarts que encontró. Una noche, Harry decidió comparar los planos que contenían estos pergaminos con su mapa del merodeador, y tratar de seguir la ruta que aquella noche Hermione siguió para salir del mapa.

Esa noche Hermione se encontraba en su cama pensando "¿Qué le pasará a Harry?, casi no habla y actúa de una manera extraña cuando piensa que no lo veo".

-¿Qué te pasa Harry?- murmuró la chica, preocupada por la situación de su amigo, pero sin pensar, que todo ese comportamiento se debía a ella y a sus salida nocturna tan peculiar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto deprimido, pues no podía encontrar solución a lo que su amiga había hecho aquella misteriosa noche, y para agravar la situación estaba peleado con Ron.

-Todo se me esta complicando mucho- dijo Harry mientras se cambiaba.

Por supuesto Harry se refería al torneo de los tres magos, el cual compartía su agenda con la investigación en los pergaminos.

-Debo distraerme un poco, pero ¿Cómo?- y justo después de que dijo eso, Harry recordó el pequeño libro que consiguió en la biblioteca. El chico buscó un espacio en el día, en el que tuviera más de una hora libre y encontró un espacio a la hora de la comida.

Harry estuvo inquieto durante sus clases, pues esperaba la hora en que pudiera leer su libro en secreto. Y así estuvo durante la mitad del día, sin hablar, sin leer, solo pensando en descubrir los secretos que había en el aquel tomo misterioso.

-Harry, estoy seguro de que te pasa algo- le dijo su amigo Ron. –Anda puedes confiar en mi, se que no deseas hablar con Hermione, ella me lo ha dicho- explicó.

Harry miro a los ojos a su amigo durante unos segundos, como si no lo conociera.

-…Creí que no me hablabas Ron-

-Lo se Harry, me comporte de una manera estúpida y lo siento-

-¿Te sientes bien Ron? Estabas muy furioso conmigo-

-La verdad Harry…solo deseo llamar la atención de Hermione, he visto como ese Viktor Krum, ha estado siguiéndola y estoy un poco celoso- contestó Ron algo apenado.

-Ahora veo…Bien Ron no te preocupes, podemos seguir fingiendo que nos odiamos, y no te preocupes, Hermione no sabrá nada de esto- Le dijo Harry a su amigo, aliviando su preocupación.

-¡Gracias Harry! Ahora… ¿Me contarás?- Preguntó Ron.

Después de pensar un poco, Harry tomo una decisión, y decidió contarle todo a su amigo.

-entonces, ¿En eso es en lo que ocupas todas tus noches?- pregunto Ron.

-Si. Y también en lo del torneo, ambas cosas me quitan mucho tiempo, pero aun no descubro nada- contestó Harry.

Después de una breve plática, y seguir contando detalles, Harry invitó a su amigo a leer el libro que encontró en la sección prohibida.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias Harry! Será genial- dijo Ron emocionado.

-Bien entonces nos vemos atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid a la hora de la comida- indicó Harry.

-Correcto- respondió su amigo.

Llego la hora de la comida y los chicos se encontraron como habían planeado. Se sentaron sin decir nada y Harry saco el pequeño libro de su bolsillo.

-¿Listo Ron?- pregunto Harry.

-Listo Harry- dijo el chico pelirrojo.

Harry abrió el libro y leyó la primera página.

-"Magia Sexual" por Johann Gruppe- dijo Harry.

-¿Gruppe? Ese apellido me suena- replicó Ron.

Harry observó una pequeña inscripción debajo del nombre y la leyó.

-_Delectatis_- y al terminar de decir eso, notó que su varita vibró en su bolsillo.

-¡O Dios mío! ¡Ron esto es un conjuro!- dijo Harry exaltado.

-¡Déjame probarlo contigo Ron por favor! ¡No puede ser nada malo, recuerda que nos enseñaron las Maldiciones Prohibidas y el profesor Moody no hablo de ésta!- suplico el chico.

-E…esta bien, ¡Pero será bajo tu responsabilidad Harry!- contestó Ron.

-¡_Delectatis_!- Dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita a Ron.

Los chicos vieron como un rayo rosa salía de la varita de Harry y alcanzaba a Ron.

-¡Unnnngh!- exclamo Ron mientras se retorcía en el suelo fangoso.

-¡Ron! ¿Estas bien?- dijo Harry preocupado.

-¡Harry! ¡Hazlo de Nuevo!- contesto Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry se le quedó viendo unos momentos y después de notar que su amigo se encontraba sujetándose… ciertas partes del cuerpo, comprendió el efecto del hechizo.

-no me digas que…- no termino de decir esa frase, ya que fue interrumpido por su amigo

-si, ¡exactamente! ¡Ahora hazlo de nuevo!- suplicó su amigo

-¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¡Ven sígueme!- le dijo Harry al muchacho tirado en el suelo y después salio corriendo, dejando atrás a ron, al que todavía le temblaban las piernas.

-si, yo ahora te alcanzo-

Después de que Ron se recupero de la sobrecarga de placer, Harry y ron se encontraban afuera del aula del profesor Severus Snape.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Harry?-

-shhh… calla y observa- le contestó y sacó su varita y la apunto hacia la forma del profesor Snape que se encontraba dándoles la espalda viendo hacia la pizarra.

-¿Harry…?- dijo Ron algo asustado

-no te preocupes ¡_Delectatis_!- una vez mas un rayo rosa salio disparado de la varita de Harry hacia el cuerpo del profesor, el cual, al momento que hizo contacto, cayo al suelo sujetándose las joyas de la familia, dejando salir un gemido de placer mientras lo hacia.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo, riendo como locos, pasando a un pequeño grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, los cuales se les quedaron viendo mientras comentaban entre si cosas como:

-¿Y a estos locos que?-

-¿Cómo es posible que dejan entrar gente así a la academia?-

Y otras por las mismas líneas; claro esto fue hasta que entraron al salón del profesor Snape y vieron a su profesor tirado en el suelo, dormido, con una sonrisa de felicidad pura en su rostro… no creo tener que decir que los muchachos estaban aterrados por el hecho de que esa sonrisa en el rostro de ese profesor los hizo pensar que acababa de asesinar a alguien… o torturar… o envenenar… o, bueno creo que entienden.

Unas horas mas tarde, Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor, con un pergamino frente a ellos y ron con una pluma en la mano y un tintero a un lado.

-entonces fueron… Snape, Dumbledore, Hermione, tus hermanos, Draco, Dean y Hagrid… ¡un buen día según mis estándares!- dijo Harry, mientras ron apuntaba los nombres en el pergamino cuyo titulo decía "victimas del _Delectatis_"

-si tienes razón- contestó Ron

-¡oh! se me olvidaba, tú también fuiste su victima, anótate también-

-¿Qué? No, no me voy a anotar, yo no fui una victima- contestó un poco molesto

-¡_Delectatis_!-

-o...OK y…ya en-entendí tu pu…punto- dijo Ron con una voz débil, mientras intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas.

-muy bien Ron- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro -oh! Mira ahí va Cedric! ¡Nos vemos luego!-.

-creo que mi amigo será el mayor pervertido que esta escuela ha visto desde…- los ojos de Ron se abrieron del tamaño de platos -Johann Gruppe!- gritó mientras se levantaba pero sus fuerzas cedieron y se cayó golpeándose la cabeza en la mesa, quedando desmallado.

Harry comenzó a caminar rápidamente por los pasillos para alcanzar a Cedric y utilizar el _Delectatis, _cuando sintió que una mano huesuda lo tomaba por el hombro.

-Harry- dijo una voz cansada.

-¡Señor Dumbledore!- dijo Harry un poco asustado.

-Si Harry, soy yo, anda vamos a charlar un poco- dijo el anciano con un tono relajado.

-Esta bien señor…vamos- dijo Harry mientras veía como Cedric caminaba hacia su siguiente clase.

Comenzaron a andar por los jardines del castillo hablando de las clases y de cómo Harry se estaba tomando lo del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¡Que bien Harry! Me alegra que estés disfrutando la compañía de los otros colegios-

-Si señor, son buenas personas…bueno, algunos- dijo el chico.

-Pero verás Harry, eso no era de lo único que quería hablar-. Dijo Dumbledore un poco más serio.

- Harry, quisiera saber ¿Cómo es que conoces el hechizo _Delectatis_?-.Preguntó.

Harry se quedo sin decir nada durante algunos segundos, los cuales le parecieron eternos, tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica a la pregunta de Dumbledore.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué respondes?-.

-Esta bien Señor, creo que utilizamos el hechizo muy indiscriminadamente- dijo Harry un poco decepcionado de si mismo.

Harry comenzó a contar la historia de cómo había descubierto a Hermione escabulléndose por las paredes del castillo y había salido de este. También contó su hazaña en la biblioteca y que fue ahí, donde encontró el libro de J. Gruppe.

-¡Oh!...ya entiendo- Dijo Dumbledore comprensivamente. –bien Harry, hay veces en la vida, en las que encontramos cosas que pueden ser muy, muy divertidas, pero por lo general, todo lo que es divertido, tiene restricciones. Y ese hechizo no es la excepción-.

El viejo Director de Hogwarts, había bajado un poco la voz, como si hablara de algo que no debiera ser conocido por nadie más.

-Señor, no entiendo lo que me quiere decir-. Dijo Harry nervioso.

-Ese hechizo esta prohibido en Hogwarts, Harry-. Explicó Dumbledore.

-¡Oh, Señor Dumbledore en verdad lo siento…yo no sabia…-

-Lo se Harry, lo se. Pero ahora ya lo sabes, y por favor que no se repita tú hazaña orgásmica del día de hoy-

-No Señor, no lo haré de nuevo-

-Bien, ahora debo retirarme a mi despacho. Cuídate-

Harry regresó a las clases, pero estaba muy apenado con Dumbledore, y sentía remordimiento.

– ¡Harry debo contarte algo urgente! –Dijo Ron susurrando.

– ¡Ahora no Ron! Me siento muy mal. –Contestó Harry–.

– ¡Es sobre Johann Gruppe! –Explicó su amigo

Harry no sabia que decir, sabía que esos temas ya estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts, pero la conciencia le remordía. Quería saber todo acerca de su nuevo héroe, pero a la vez pensaba en que el señor Dumbledore se enteraría.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!–Dijo Harry mientras sonreía como enfermo.

-Johann Gruppe era uno de los mejores magos de Hogwarts- empezó a contar Ron –pero tenia un problema con las mujeres, ninguna le hacia caso-

-quieres decir que las mujeres lo rechazaban?!- pregunto Harry alarmado, de pronto su héroe ya no era el mismo.

-algo por el estilo- contesto Ron –lo que pasaba era que le gustaba mucho espiar en el baño de mujeres y al parecer ese hecho era muy conocido, por eso las mujeres nunca podían usar el baño a gusto-.

-a Johann no le gusto esto por lo que decidió crear hechizos que le permitieran complacer a una mujer de tal forma que ellas se volvieran adictas a su magia-

-pero sus hechizos tuvieron un segundo efecto… al parecer el creo un cuarto especial en Hogwarts, uno donde solo las mujeres y el pudieran entrar. Pero un día a una de las mujeres la siguió uno de los alumnos de 7mo grado y descubrieron el cuarto secreto.-

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Harry ya muy entrado con la historia.

-Gruppe les dio con uno de sus hechizos mas fuertes haciéndolos dependientes de su magia al igual que a las mujeres, pronto toda la escuela sabía de ese cuarto y de la magia sexual de Gruppe y cada día recurrían a el, en un mes sus poderes mágicos ya no soportaron, en un ultimo intento por salvarse concentro toda su magia restante en su varita y lanzo un _Delectatis _pero lo nombro _Maximus Delectatis_. Este hechizo tuvo tal magnitud que dejo a todos los alumnos inconcientes durante una semana-

-En ese tiempo decidió ir con los profesores para buscar ayuda, pero ellos no estaban felices por lo que había hecho, así que decidieron sellarlo en el cuarto que el mismo creó, sentenciándolo a pasar la eternidad atrapado ahí y luego hicieron sellos del nivel mas alto alrededor de la puerta para que nadie pudiera pasar de nuevo… eso fue alrededor de 400 años, por lo que algunos de los sellos fueron desapareciendo con el tiempo-.

-Entonces el cuarto que yo estoy buscando y el lugar al que va Hermione por las noches…- dijo Harry llegando a una respuesta

-Yo creo que si- terminó por el, su amigo Ron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí termina el capitulo 1. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si tienen tiempo R&R porfavor.


End file.
